Asriel and chara's love relationship
by skilled1
Summary: this is a story about asriel and chara's love life and they do many things chapter 2 will come out soon
1. Chapter 1

"ASRIEL!" Chara shouted as she finally found her lost friendship necklace. "I found my friendship necklace now we're best friend's again!" chara heard nothing but a cheer in her and asriel's bedroom, "i knew you' be happy " chara went into her bedroom to show asriel she found it "so you did find yay you must be really happy, but we're both in our early 20's now so i don't think you would want it anymore" asriel said in a trying to be happy but failing tone. "I know but we're still good friends aren't we?" chara was feeling upset about what asriel just said "Chara we are boyfriend and girlfriend we don't need it anymore we've got love heart necklace's" chara was about to say something but decided not to say just in case she was heartbroken because she really wanted to do it but she said it anyway "umm asriel when we both 9 years old i walked into mom and dad's bedroom to ask them something but when i got in i saw them... you know... having dirty fun and..." asriel interrupted her by saying "you saw them having sex?"

"yes and i was wondering if me and you could do it?" asriel's heartbeat stopped and his penis went hard "well it is a bit late and i want to go to bed and so umm yeah sure!" chara was extremely happy about his repsonse and she kissed asriel...


	2. Chapter 2

asriel and chara started getting undressed, it was late at night so toriel and asgore won't be awake so asriel and chara were safe for now when chara took off her bra asriel started at her big boobs for a bit and he said "wow they're big!" chara blushed a bit and asriel took his penis out then it was chara's turn to stare at asriel's big penis and she said the same thing "your penis is huge!" asriel also blushed at what chara said about his big furry dick. chara and asriel finished getting naked and chara started slow and steady so she decided to give asriel a blow job. Asriel quietly moaned at chara amazing sucking and when chara stopped she said "can you get on top of me and insert your furry dick into my pussy?" Asriel did what she asked and fucked chara and she was moaning unbelievably loud and she moaned louder when asriel cum so did asriel when he cum.

The next day chara asked asriel "did you enjoy last night?", "your humping was amazing it felt so good!" asriel stayed quiet for a bit thinking about his penis inside chara and then he got a big boner and then replied "yeah that was amazing i loved it!" asriel said trying to hide his boner but he failed when chara noticed it and she said "what are you thinking of?" she said wanting to know why asriel had a boner "umm i was thinking about me humpig you" asriel almost immediately. Chara kissed asriel and she slipped her tongue into his mouth and asriel did the same and when they stopped a string of saliva connected their tongues, chara slipped her tongue back into her own mouth and said "i love you" asriel kissed chara on the cheek.

"Hey im going somewhere and you can't come it's private so i'll see you soon" asriel said as he walk into a room that he locked when he got in.


	3. Chapter 3

asriel stepped into his private room and locked the door behind him so chara can't see what's inside, he switched on the light and a room full of nude and bikini pictures of chara was revealed, Asriel named this room the chara love room. You could tell he was bad at naming rooms because of his chara love room, the floor of the room was mainly white because of all of the cum that fell onto it while he looked at the pictures masturbating. But the reason why asriel was in this room is not to masturbate, he's got a few pictures to add including one of chara bouncing on asriels dick and the other one is of chara fingering her wet pussy and the last one is chara tied up on the bed and asriel shoving a big dildo up her vagina.

Asriel smiled at the pictures as he hung them up on the wall, suddenly the door creeked open and chara's voice was heard, "Asriel what are you do-," chara stopped in the middle of her sentace to shockingly stare at the many nude pictures of her. Asriel tried to quickly switch off the light but it was too late, chara has already seen what he's been hiding for the past 3 years. when chara saw pictures of her self she strangely wished she had a clone of her self to kiss. "Is this what you've been hiding from me all this time?" said chara in a slighty upset voice. at this point asriel was completely red.

chara was not happy with asriel because she knew that asriel was planning to have sex with her for a while which why all those nude pictures of her was on the walls. The next day asriel went missing and toriel and chara went on a search for him but that took a while, chara actually made a diary of what she did while trying to find asriel, asriel did the same

hello readers im the creator of this fanfiction story, that ending of the chapter is the end of this story 'til i've finished my other stories so this story will be halted thank you for reading


End file.
